


All for you

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolate, High School, I wrote this on a whim, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Everything was according to plan. Tatsuya just didn't expect to be surprised.As for Murasakibara, he didn't expect his surprise to be blown.Either way, nobody lost. And that was the main plan.[Just ignore this awful summary and read it if you want a small dose of VDay fluff.]





	All for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing another murahimu fanfic for over a month now and that was supposed to be my contribution to Valentine's Day. I couldn't finish it in time, though.   
> Then, this one happened out of sudden.  
> This ship keeps sending me in different directions.  
> Well, I shouldn't complain.  
> Please, nevermind my ramble. I hope you'll enjoy this.

By the time he receives the —seeming—last of them, he’s tired. His facial muscles hurt from keeping a smile that should be natural but isn’t, not on such occasions. His mind is also exhausted as he has spent most of the time wondering if he should be doing that. It’s unfair—cruel, even, if you think about it. Yet, he’s sure he has done his best being as fair as possible. They would definitely have found it cruel, had he rejected their gifts. No smile would have kept them from facing him with teary eyes and profuse apologies. Besides, they all would start wondering why he wouldn’t accept their wholeheartedly prepared chocolates.

And rumors might lead them closer to the truth. Which is why, as he stuffs the last of the several treats he has received on a crammed plastic bag, he makes sure he looks around and double checks if he’s not being spied on. Then, he fumbles for his mobile in his pocket and smiles at himself, almost wickedly, as he types.

<Meet me in the locker rooms ASAP.>

He isn’t sure his imperativeness won’t have the opposite effect. Then again, his partner should be able to detect the emergency. Also, it’s Valentine’s day, so he should be able to at least take a guess.

Instead of waiting for a positive response that doesn’t come, he simply pockets his mobile again and walks towards their meeting point. As he does, he remains attentive to his surroundings. No belated gift seems to be coming his way; the other students have already headed home. As a matter of fact, the school facilities look as empty as a haunted house.

He wonders if, sulking after hours of contemplating his classmates receive chocolates he’d die to eat—but no, thanks, he’d better not receive them from annoying girls—his partner has also left already.

The surprising sound of a ball bouncing on the floor proves him wrong.

Carefully, because he doesn’t want to miss the rare sight of his fellow ace training by his own will, he steps into the gym.

The bored look the purple-haired center is sporting as he effortlessly shoots hoops says he’s beyond the sulking stage.

After watching a couple of successful shots, Tatsuya claps his hands.

“Hm?” Atsushi turns around, finally noticing he’s no longer by himself. “Stop, Murochin. Don’t even say a word or I’ll crush you.”

“Eh? I wasn’t going to,” he smiles, and he knows it contains just the right amount of teasing he’s intended it to. “Didn’t you get my message?”

“Message?”

Atsushi slouches to the bench, looking as though he’s done playing and was doing it by a mere obligation, to begin with. He searches for his phone in his jacket that lies by the bench and, as he retrieves it, he casts it a startled glance.

“Oh. There’s a message from Murochin indeed,” a few touches to the screen, and he adds, “Murochin, were you trying to boss me around?”

“I would never.”

Tatsuya approaches his partner, too fearless to care about what his clear-cut fake tone might draw. He beams, this time honestly, as he looks up and meets the way-too-bored-to-be-true downcast stare he’s receiving. He barely holds a chuckle in realizing the look is accompanied by a pout.

“You’re being a real pain today, Murochin.”

“Oh, is that right?”

Atsushi squints at his sudden icy tone, but retorts with a drawl, “Yes. That’s right.”

“Now that’s a pity. That you think that way, I mean,” he turns his back to Atsushi, letting his shoulders slump dramatically the following second. “I was pretty sure you wouldn’t mind if I shared the chocolates I earned with you. Since I’m being a pain, I guess I’ll just take my leave, then.”

He steps ahead, getting some distance between them.

“Wait.”

He doesn’t.

“Murochin, I said wait.”

He crosses the court, getting closer to the exit door in the process.

Atsushi sighs loudly. It sounds like the very sound of defeat.

“Fiiine. I’m sorry, Murochin. Please, don’t go.” He mutters.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Murochin is really a pain,” he mumbles.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I’m sorry, okay? Now, please, let me eat those. I’m starving.”

Unable to keep his act any longer, Tatsuya turns around.

“In that case, we should go grab a bite first. Chocolate comes after.”

“... Deal.”

They exchange a look, and Atsushi seems to be reminded he’s still in his training outfit.

“I’ll go get changed and get my stuff. Don’t leave, Murochin.”

Before Tatsuya can respond, he watches the tall second-year dash towards the locker rooms. He’s sure what prompted Atsushi isn’t the prospect of their hangout, but rather the contents of the heavy bag he’s carrying.

Either way, he doesn’t truly mind. That was his plan all along and it sounds fair, in the end.

That way, nobody loses.

“Guess I’ll just have to wait,” he tells himself and goes to the bench.

He’s about to sit down when a sparkling wrapper covered by Atsushi’s forgotten jacket grabs his attention. It’s probably just another candy wrapper, he assumes.

Still, he lifts the jacket and his eyes widen as they meet a delicately wrapped gift box.

“Did Atsushi… get a gift?”

Tatsuya knows he shouldn’t pry. He knows, but it’s his boyfriend they’re talking about. He didn’t expect to have rivals of that sort.

He isn’t ready to deal with the idea of rivals of that kind.

So he opens the small card attached to the box, in hopes whoever signed it has a name whose _kanjis_ he can read.

His racing heart skips a beat before slowly returning to its natural rhythm when the unexpected wording reaches his sight.

 

_From: Atsushi_

_To: Murochin_

_Happy Valentine’s Day_

_P.S. This is the only chocolate Murochin must eat_

 

He laughs, relief pouring into his cells as he does.

Of course, that would be the only chocolate he would eat. He has intended to give the others to Atsushi all along.

He’s barely recovered from the laughing fit when he hears footsteps behind him and the earnest drawl, “Honestly, Murochin is really a pain.”

He turns his head, a grin on his lips despite the offense.

“That was supposed to be a surprise, Murochin.”

There’s a dust of pink in Atsushi’s cheeks as he states so, and his lips form a downward line too adorable to be ignored.

“My bad. How can I make up for that?”

“Give me everything in that bag,” Atsushi mumbles, then moves ahead and kneels down in front of the bench where Tatsuya sits. “And a reward on White Day.”

Tatsuya feigns thoughtfulness, and that’s the last thing he fakes before saying, “Sounds fair. I guess I’ll just add something else on my account, then.”

He opens the box intended to him and picks a flower-shaped chocolate to which he gives a small bite. Then, he leans in, smiling broadly as he notices Atsushi’s perplexed look.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Atsushi.”

“Heh.” Atsushi licks his lips after the kiss, with no plans of being a tease, but rather enjoying the sweetness that lingers in his mouth. “Well done.”

He stands up and gives Tatsuya a big, unpredictable smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day for you too, Murochin.”


End file.
